classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
NW Apollyon
category:Limbus *NW Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via Teleport-Dem crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *The first four floors have 3 Time chests (5 minutes each), 1 Items chest and 1 Restore chest. :*The fifth floor only has an Items chest. :*You can open all chests as soon as you find them (so you can use your 2-hours on all bosses). :*The Time chests and Restore chest are always out. The Items chest is dropped by the level boss. *Can be cleared with a balanced group of 12 players. *Cleared with 9 (NIN NIN NIN WHM BRD, BLM RDM THF BLU) with about 5 minutes left. **A manaburn group is very effective. It has been soloed by BLMs, but a good group of 3 BLMs can win with a good success rate. *The level bosses are weakened by killing all of the lesser mobs. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 45-55 (without Treasure Hunter) *'Reward for completion:' Magenta Chip *Drops AF+1 materials for all jobs: First Floor *Enemies: Bardha x7 (Ghosts) :*Can drop Ancient Beastcoins (~25%, affected by Treasure Hunter) :*About 8250 HP :*Susceptible to Sleep *Boss: Pluto (Doomed) :*About 11,000 HP *Items chest has 2 Ancient Beastcoins and 0-1 AF+1 material (BLM, DRG, SAM, WAR, WHM, ?). Second Floor *Enemies: Mountain Buffalo x7 (Buffalo) :*Can drop Ancient Beastcoins (~33%, affected by Treasure Hunter) :*About 9000 HP :*Linking *Boss: Zlatorog (Ram) :*Will use Mighty Strikes multiple times *Items chest has 2 Ancient Beastcoins and an AF+1 material (BRD, DRK, NIN, RNG, SMN, ?). Third Floor *Enemies: Apollyon Scavenger x7 (Bugards) :*Can drop Ancient Beastcoins (~50%, affected by Treasure Hunter) :*Very, very weak :*About 4750 HP :*Linking *Boss: Millenary Mossback (Adamantoise) :*Does not Draw In :*Very high defense. About 19,000 HP :*Typically takes 1/2 damage from Blizzard, 1/3 damage from Thunder *Items chest has an AF+1 material (BST, MNK, PLD, RDM, THF, ?), and 0-2 crafting items (Adaman Ore, Darksteel Sheet, Darksteel Ore, Oxblood, Light Steel Ingot, Rainbow Thread) and approx 5 coins (not all the time). Fourth Floor *Enemies: Gorynich x5 (Wyverns) :*Always drop 2 Ancient Beastcoins :*About 5000 HP :*Resistant to Lullaby *Boss: Cynoprosopi (Wyrm) :*Like a weaker version of Fafnir (About 15,000 HP) ::* As with Fafnir, standing on his forefeet is recommended. ::* Horrid Roar dispels one effect ::* Dragon Breath and Hurricane Wing do under 300 damage :*Very high defense. Takes full damage from Thunder, as a fire based mob, very resistant to Blizzard. Aero works fine. :*If you fight near the Restore chest, you can open it mid-fight if you run into trouble. :*Very difficult unless you kill all the Wyverns first. Run along the west edge to avoid premature aggro. :*Killable by 2 BLMs casting Gravity, kiting and nuking him. Gravity lands easily without Elemental Seal. *Items chest has 7-8 Ancient Beastcoins and 0-1 AF+1 materials (BLM, BRD, MNK, RNG, DRG, SAM, DRK, ?). Fifth Floor *Enemies: Kronprinz Behemoth x3 (Behemoths) **Always drop 5-6 Ancient Beastcoins **Resistant to Stun and Sleep, susceptible to Bind, Gravity **About 7000 HP *Boss: Kaiser Behemoth (Behemoth) **Like a weaker King Behemoth (About 15,000 HP) **He does not have additional effect: Stun on his melee attacks. **Meteor does just under 1000 damage to everyone in a huge area. The target should run out of range so his casting fails. ***Meteor takes 5 seconds to cast, so it should be possible for melees to run out of range as long as they aren't stunned from Thunderbolt. **Kick Out does up to 900 damage; only used if someone by his tail gets hate. **Immune to Gravity, Stun and Sleep. **Nearly all elements are good on the Kaiser Behemoth, however resistance builds up as multiple spells are cast on him. *The usual strategy is to kite Kaiser around the center, pausing out of range when he tries to cast Meteor. **Don't get too far ahead, or he won't ever try to cast Meteor and you won't be able to do any damage. Let him get to about 20' away when kiting, then run to more than 30' away when he starts to cast. **Melee DD just chase him and hit him while he tries to cast Meteor. Try to hit him from the sides to avoid Kick Out. ***Melee damage and accuracy on him is very, very poor. Weapon Skill damage isn't too bad **BLMs chase him and nuke from a distance when he starts casting Meteor, then run away if he turns. ***If he's too far, you can also run the other way and nuke him as he passes. Start casting just as he passes you, not as he's approaching. ***Two BLMs can duo Kaiser pretty easily if they stay on opposite sides and trade hate. **You can check his current target with "/target ; /assist ; /wait 1; /p Target: " *The final chest has 5 Ancient Beastcoins, 2-3 AF+1 materials (BLM, BRD, BST, DRG, DRK, MNK, NIN, PLD, RDM, RNG, SAM, SMN, THF, WAR, WHM), and the Magenta Chip.